


I Wish I Could Save You

by Bex90



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Based on song lyircs, Bipolar!Ian, But Mickey's just worried about Ian, Kev', Kev's scared of Mickey, M/M, Protective!Mickey, based on prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 05:59:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11269365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bex90/pseuds/Bex90
Summary: Based on both a prompt and a song.Prompt: Mickey becomes extremely protective of Ian even after he's put on meds and he becomes stable. One day when Ian is helping out at the Alibi he has an accident that causes him to need to get stitches. Kev freaks out thinking that Mickey will kill him if he finds out and basically spends the rest of the day trying to keep Mickey from Ian and making the others help him. By the end Mickey is so frustrated that he wants to kill Kev for an entirely different reason.Song Save You by Simple Plan





	I Wish I Could Save You

**Author's Note:**

> The amazing  Jewel has made a brilliant trailer for this fic. Thank you so much gorgeous girl!

_ Take a breath. I pull myself together. Just another step till I reach the door. You'll never know the way it tears me up inside to see you. I wish that I could tell you something to take it all away. Sometimes I wish I could save you and there're so many things that I want you to know. I won't give up till it's over. If it takes you forever I want you to know _

Kev’s words ring in Mickey’s ears as he ran.  _ We’re at the hospital, Ian’s hurt himself.  _ It makes him sick to think what state Ian might be in. Ian had been doing so well recently, what went wrong? Mickey couldn’t help but think it was something he had done. Maybe it was too soon for Ian to be working again. It was only three months since Ian was last in hospital. Bile rises in Mickey’s throat when he thinks of  _ the last time.  _ He’s sure he’s going to be sick. Mickey catches himself on the corner of a building and leans against the brick, desperately trying to control his breathing. He screws his eyes closed but rips them open a second later, the image of Ian laying in that hospital bed, hooked up to so many machines with his wrists heavily bandaged makes his eyes sting. It’s an image he hasn’t been able to get out of his head, it’s an image he never wants to see again.

Mickey takes a moment to collect himself. He wipes at his eyes and tries to focus on anything but his boyfriend laying in a hospital bed. It’s a hard image to shake but Mickey manages to slow his breathing enough so he’s calmer and heads for the hospital’s front entrance. After a few wrong turns Mickey finds the emergency department and instantly spots Ian’s redhead hair amongst the crowd. Kev’s sitting beside him and they’re  _ laughing.  _ While Mickey’s having a mini meltdown, those two fuckers are  _ laughing.  _ It almost hurts but seeing Ian’s bright eyes and wide smile melts away any serious fear Mickey had. He’s ok. It’s not as bad as the last time.

Mickey weaves his way towards them and Ian lights up even more when he spots him.  
“Mick!” Ian’s on his feet and wrapping an arm around Mickey’s neck. “You didn’t have to come”  
“Like fuck I did” Mickey scowled, glancing at Kev. “I get a message saying you’re in hospital and you expect me not to drop everything? What happened?”  
“You called him?” Ian turns to Kev as they sit down, ignoring Mickey’s question.  
“Of course I did” Kev replied, his eyes darting between them. “I wanted to keep my balls”  
“What are you talking about?” Ian questions. Ian stares at Mickey.   
“I may have threatened to cut off his balls if he let anything happen to you” Mickey buckles under Ian’s gaze. He knew it was better to come clean now.  
“Fucking hell, Mick. Why?” Ian sighed. That’s when Mickey notices Ian’s left hand. It’s wrapped in a bandage that’s soaked in blood.  
“Did you cut yourself?” Mickey grabs the hand and tries to unwrap it. But Ian pulls away, cradling the hand close to his body.  
“It’s fine, it’ll probably need a few stitches” Ian said. “I still want to know why you felt the need to threaten Kev”  
“Why the fuck you think?” Mickey whispers harshly. He can’t look at Ian or Kev, who is sitting on Ian’s other side in silence. It takes longer than Mickey likes but the realization does dawn on Ian. His face falls and he reaches out to Mickey.

“I’m sorry”  
“You gotta stop sayin’ that man” Mickey sighs as Ian’s grip tightens. Before anyone can say another word Ian’s name was being called.    
“Hey Mick, I can have a word?” Kev asks as they all stand up.  
“You go, I’ll come find you” Mickey says to Ian, who nods and leaves with the nurse. “What?”  
“It was an accident, ok? He was bussing tables and a glass shattered in his hand” Kev explains, clearly desperate to avoid Mickey’s wrath. Mickey smirks he loves that Kev, six-foot and dumb as a doornail, is scared of him.  
“Ok” Mickey crosses his arms and swipes a thumb across his bottom lip.  
“Ok? Do I get to keep my balls?” Kev asks nervously.  
Mickey chuckles. This guy, seriously. “Considering Ian is ok, I’ll let you off this time. But if I never hear your voice on my voicemail telling me Ian’s in hospital without more explanation I will fucking kill you”  
“Yeah ok, I just panicked is all” Kev agreed. A silent minute passed between them. “I, uh, might take off if that’s ok. I’ve only got Paco covering the bar”  
Mickey nods, his mind already wandering to Ian. We’ll come by the bar later”  
Kev nods and goes to put a hand on Mickey but thinks better of it at the last minute. Instead, he just waves and heads for the exit.

_ When I hear your voice its drowning in a whisper. You’re just skin and bones, there's nothing left to take. And no matter what I do I can't make you feel better. If only I could find the answer to help me understand _

 Mickey can hear Ian chatting with someone behind before he sees him. His heart swells hearing Ian’s laugh, it’s been far too long since he’s heard that sound. Mickey is about to make his presence know when Ian mentions his name. He’s telling whoever he’s with about his latest meds adjustment, so it must be a nurse with him. Ian’s talking about how supportive and generous Mickey had been and it makes Mickey blush to be spoken about like that. He wasn’t doing anything special, in all honestly Mickey wished there was more he could’ve done.    
Mickey makes his presence known with a with a cough as he walks through the curtain and Ian lights up like a fucking Christmas tree.  
“Hey Mick, this is Jess we were just talking about you” Ian reaches his good hand out to Mickey. Mickey quirks an eyebrow as he looks Jess up and down as he takes Ian’s hand. Turns out Jess is a guy and far too attractive for Mickey’s liking.  
“All good things, I promise” Jess chuckles as he looks up from his notes. “I’ll go get that stuff and find someone to stitch up your hand” Ian nods as Jess makes a quick escape.  
“You gotta stop doing that” Ian says as he pulls Mickey even closer.  
“What am I doing?” Mickey asks but he already knows the answer. He doesn’t mean to be a dick to every guy who looks at Ian but it’s hard to stop himself when the guy looks like a fucking Greek god and is making _his_ boyfriend laugh. Ian just chuckles and stretches up for a kiss. Mickey happily obliges without a second thought.

                                                                                                                                                                              ~~~~~

Cutting his hand has more of an effect on Ian than he’d like to admit. The pain meds he was sent home with seem to be messing with the bipolar meds and before Ian can catch himself he’s crashing. His brain is foggy but he knows Mickey is lying next to him. If only he could reach out and touch him. It wouldn’t take much but right now, everything is too much. The simple task of opening his eyes hurts too much to bare.

  _Sometimes I wish I could save you and there're so many things that I want you to know. I won’t give up till it's over. If it takes you forever I want you to know that if you fall, stumble down, I'll pick you up off the ground. If you lose faith in you. I'll give you strength to pull through. Tell me you won't give up cause I'll be waiting if you fall. Oh, you know I'll be there for you_

 Mickey leans on the bedroom doorframe, watching Ian sleep. It’s early, the sun was only just leaking into the bedroom through their thin curtain. He knows something’s not right with Ian. He tried telling himself it’s just the pain meds but Mickey knows better than that. He’s been watching Ian’s ups and downs for almost twenty years now. He knows what it looks like when Ian’s meds are playing up. Even though they’d only been changed three months ago, the doctors are always warning them none of the medication is an exact science.  
It was times like these that Mickey desperately wished there was something more he could do. He hated watching Ian struggle through the bipolar episodes. Feeling helpless wasn’t something Mickey liked. Mickey shook his head. He loved Ian there was no question. He just didn’t love the bipolar and he hated what it did to Ian. _His_ Ian. The boy who’s laugh was contagious and had the most stunning smile Mickey had ever seen. There were a lot of things Mickey loved about Ian. It wasn’t always like that though. There was also a time when Ian scared the shit out of Mickey. When they were kids Ian pursued him, pushed him beyond his comfort zone. In retrospect Mickey is thankful for what Ian did. But at the time he fought tooth and nail until Ian was so deeply embedded under his skin. Then Ian left and took half of Mickey with him.

“Mick?” Ian’s voice is raspy and hoarse from a lack of use. Ian rolls onto his back and stretches out an arm in search of Mickey.  
“Hey, I’m here” Mickey pushes of the doorframe and climbs onto the bed. Ian tries to smile but it looks more like a grimace as he snuggles into Mickey’s side.  
“Will you let me make an appointment?” Mickey asks as he strokes Ian’s shoulder. Ian closes his eyes and enjoys Mickey’s ministrations for a minute before looking up at the older man.  
“Yeah”  
Mickey breathes a sigh of relief and reaches for his phone.

  _If only I could find the answer to take it all away...Sometimes I wish I could save you, and there's so many things that I want you to know I won't give up 'til it's over If it takes you forever, I want you to know...I wish I could save you...I want you to know...I wish I could save you..._

 

**Author's Note:**

> As usual my prompts are open, come talk to me on Tumblr


End file.
